Spiced Rum, A Hidden Treasure
by Tortuga's Finest
Summary: Audrey Morgan inhertited evrything from her father, But when Captain Jack Sparrow comes along Audrey finds herself in way over her head. Jack OC MF!
1. Prologue

Prologue Henry Morgan was a most fortunate power, who was born into a family of Welsh landowners in 1635. Morgan traveled to Barbados as an indentured servant, but on arriving in Jamaic he gained a privateering commission, which allowed him to attack Spanish ships. When the war between England and Spain ended, Morgan continued to raid Spanish waters. He was said to be particularly cruel, subjecting his victims to various tortures. But money was undoubtedly his first concern, he reamined one of the most succesful pirtes of all time. Arrested and taken to england in 1672, he spent two years in the tower of London, but never stood trial. In fact, he was knighted in 1674 in return to Port Royal as it's governor. At 39, Morgan was powerul and rich owning vast plantations, but his shift in political power saw him removed from office. He died in 1688. The fate of his vast fortune remains a mystery: Some claim he drank most of it away at the end of his life, and others still seek his hidden treasure. However, nobody knows that his treasure lied with his 10 year old dauhter Audrey Morgan, who was undoubtedly a treasure herself. He was married to a noble woman named Meghan Crane. However he had Audrey with his secret lover Aurora Dublin. Disclaimer Hello Everyone, It's XSparrowsXHorizonX and JSparrowLOVA. We are writing a fanfic together!!!!!! There are going to be a lot f true facts cuz we know stuff, so read on! Also, check out Heart of a Lady, Heart of a Pirate, written by XSparrowsXHorizonX!!!!!

RELEASE THE KRAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Johnny's Kraken)  
Also, This fanfic may have a lot of adult scenes so don't ye havent's been warned.  
And really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties yo ho! 


	2. Letters of Power

Chapter 1

"What d you mean he left all his money to Audrey?"Your stepmother screamed. You sunk a little lower into your chair, hoping that she would stop yelling. It wasn't your fault your father left all his money to you, and now that he was dead, you couldn't stop it. "What am I supposed to do now? He can't just leave me like this! After all those years of being faithful to him!" You rolled your eyes. She defiantly wasn't faithful. You saw her walking around ton all the time in the arms of a different man.  
"All these treasures going to a fifteen year old child? This is daft"  
"Mrs. Morgan please calm down. I have a letter for you from Henry, and I have one for Audrey. What's done is done, you can't change a thing." The man passed each of you a letter, and you softly opened it being careful not to rip it. The letter was covered in your father's curly writing that you had adored as a child and a seal with your fathers initials stuck at the bottom. It read:

**_Dearest Audrey, _**

**_I know how you must be feeling right now. Meghan must be having fit and passing threats around. Don't mind her; I left my treasures to you for a reason. I have always had faith in you, and saw your potential. You could be great someday, and finish the work I couldn't complete. My empire lies in your hands now, be wise. Now that your rich, men will be knocking at the door, wanting your hand. Don't marry anyone unless for love. I didn't and look what happened to me. Best wishes to you now, my child.  
With Love, _**

_**Henry Morgan** _

You smile at the way your father always knew what to say and folded the letter back up, putting it in the envelope with care. Holding it tight to make sure to put in a safe place later on. Both you and Meghan finished reading your letters together. She jumped up startling you.

"HOW COULD HE-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'll get you back for this Audrey! Mark my words!"Then she threw the letter onto the ground, and steeped on it as she ran out in a huff. You smiled, and walked over to the letter, picking it up and reading the words that made Meghan so angry.

_**Dear Meghan,  
I've finally died, and I know your probably not happy with me. It's true; I left my money to Audrey, along with the remainder of my piracy empire. Let's face it though; we both knew I would never give my money to you. Our marriage was based on it, and the years of our marriage were full of lies and deceits. I just hope you'll forgive me.  
**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Henry Morgan**_

You smiled and decided to keep that letter too. It was at that moment that you realized you had to do something about her, and take over what is truthfully yours. You were tired of her bossing you around and always taking what was yours, it was time to make a move. So you got up and went back to your house, ready to show her who was now in control. As you made your way to the door you took a deep breath, you've been waiting to do this a long time. You enter the house to see all of the smashed vases that your father had given Meghan after long voyages out at sea. You followed them up the stairs to find Meghan in your room packing a suitcase.  
"What do you think your doing?" You asked.  
"I'm packing your suitcases, and sending you away…far away, so that I don't have to deal with you anymore." She exclaimed.  
"You can't do that, as a matter of fact I'm sending you away from this house forever. I'm sick of dealing with you and your selfish needs, from now on your out of my life. Now get out!"You say pointing to the door, you walk over to her and take the suitcase out of her hands, dumping your clothes out and shoving it back into her arms.  
"You're going to be needing this more than me now"  
"You don't have the power to take me out of this house, I didn't marry your father and live with that bastard to have a whore's daughter take everything I've been working for. I won't have you humiliate me in front of this society." Meghan exclaimed.  
"And you think I care about this why"  
"You should care because I am NOT leaving! If anyone leaves it will be you. I put up with you all these years, and I deserve something in return"  
" I really don't think you have a choice in this Meghan, whether you like it or not, everything is mine an I intend to do what I want. So leave." You said calmly pointing to the door. Meghan glared at you, then the suitcase, and grinned maliciously. "Fine Audrey, I'll play your little game, but I will be back. So don't think you've won this litle battle." Then Meghan took the suitcase and picked up a pile of clothes, shoving them in, and left.


	3. Tea Party

_Over the next 5 years Governor Weatherby Swann took care of your fortune until you were of age to take over yourself. These years were full of speeches, finances, proper social events, men courting you only for your social standing, and many many corsets. Now that you were 20 years old all the responsibilities begin to pile ontop of you and deep inside you know you can't handle it. You needed to find a way out but how?_

**Today's Agenda:**

Elizabeth's Social Teaparty

You wake up and imediately and remember where you have to go today. You hated these stupid get togethers but there was no way out of it, as a lady of your social status it was expected of you to be there. Elizabeth had this wonderfful idea (well stupid) to get together you, Grace and herself, for a teaparty while her father was away. But your always the odd one because Elizabeth is married and Grace is engaged, so there always pushing you into finding someone but that wasn't one of your top priorities right now.

You get out of bed and make your way to the window. You open it to meet a beautiful sunny day, so you decide that a light dress would be appropriate. Suddenlt the doors to your room open, and show your maid Maria holding up a beautiful Blue dress with small pink flowers ornately decorating it. Your hopes were high, that was until you saw the matching corset. You cursed under your breath.

"What was that miss?" Maria asked.

"Nothing."you replied annoyed. She got you ready, sucking the breath out of you, and piling your long brown hair upon your head, so that the curls hung down loosely. Your make up was added, along with your red lipstick that you detested so much. You never had a passion for these things, all though you knew women your age usually did. A light breakfast of berries, cheese, and biscuits were brought up along with the usual tea. Fredrik ( the butler yo) read you your agenda for the day, and you were led to the carriage awaiting to bring you to the party.

BREAK

Daiany: yawn this is boring, when do we see Jack..preferably naked?

Heather: In a while you horny donk, we still have to have the tea party!

Daiany: Is there going to be biscuits at this "party"?

Heather: I guess….why?

Daiany: cuz I like biscuits

Heather: Well that's nice, can we get back to the story? Jack will be here soon!

Daiany: Fine..bring on the biscuits baby!

Heather: Okay, back to the story… rolls eyes at Daiany 

END BREAK

The carriage pulled up at the governor's mansion, and you could practically already smell the biscuits(Daiany: BISCUITS!) and tea. The carriage came to a complete stop an you made your way to the front door. You were greeted by Elizabeth's butler James. He escorted you to the garden where Elizabeth and Grace were already chatting up a storm. Elizabeth imediately stood up when she saw you.

"Oh hello Audrey its nice that you came." She said giving you a warm embrace.

"Hello Elizabeth thanks for inviting me, it all looks very nice."

"Audrey come sit down." Grace called from the table.

You sit down as Elizabeth orders for more tea and biscuits to be served.

"So I hear your in quite the love triangle." Grace says taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh not that again...I got over him." You say rolling your eyes.

"Audrey just because he's engaged to the French wench does not mean you can steal him as your own."

"Yes I agree with Elizabeth your much more attractive and you have a bigger dowry."

"You two are impossible…you do know Vanessa is pregnant with his child right?"

"Really?" Grace and Elizabeth exclaim at the same time.

"Yes that's why their rushing the marriage….so now let's change the subject."

"Fine." They both say giving up on the subject.

"So Grace how are the wedding preparations for your wedding with Brian?" You ask taking another sip of tea.

"Well Brian decided to have the wedding in Ireland."

"But that means Lizzie and I won't be able to see your wedding!"

"I know that what I told him…but he doesn't care."

"Well think of it this way Gracie at least you married for love, I am very happy for you." Elizabeth says giving Grace a warm smile.

"Speaking of love when will you fall in love Audrey?" Grace asks giving you one of her faces.

"If true love means to fall in love with men like William and Brian then no thank you."

Just then Will walked in .

"What do you mean men like William?" He says as he walks over and kisses Elizabeth hello.

"I don't mean it in a bad way…I don't know I want a man that's hard to tame and no all mushy mushy around me all the time…I want a man that I have to watch out for. Someone who I'll have obstacles with everyday and someone that isn't so predictable. And most importantly love me for who I am and not my money.And he will most definantly have to deal with a lady drinking rum, you know Will how much I love rum. I got that from daddy. Until the day I can find a man like that then maybe I'll think of the possibilities of falling in love."

You didn't notice but during the whole entire time Elizabeth and Will were looking at eachother more and more with you description of the perfect man.

All of sudden you hear crahses coming from the kitchen you all look to see Brian stumbling towards the garden.

"Brian sweety come sit down." Grace squeals.

Brian walks over to her and also kisses her hello. All of a sudden you feel you should leave.

"Girls I should leave I have things to deal with at home Lizzie I'll see you to morrow since I have to talk to your father about some buisness.

"Alright bye Audrey."

"Bye Everyone ."

You leave the house and go directly home.


End file.
